Ive been waiting, in the shadows
by MrsHiwatari
Summary: Kai moved his fingers up and down, pushing against the needed notes. He opened his voice to sing the first couple of words while the Teams just sat there dumbfounded! Oneshot, fluffiness! KaixMichael Not Tyson Bashing!


MH: Hi happy reviewers...* groan * am I really that bad? Well I do stink but I'm doing another Oneshot * same groan * stop that! It's about Kai looking really cool and playing an electric guitar! No angst for a change just plain simple coolness and a bit of KaixMichael or MichaelxKai, I dunno how you people say pairings like that. Don't worry its just a bit of ol' fluffiness! No lemon, no lime, no orange, no apple! R&R =^.^=  
  
Summary: Kai moved his fingers up and down, pushing against the needed notes. He opened his voice to sing the first couple of words while the Teams just sat there dumbfounded! Oneshot, fluffiness! KaixMichael  
  
Ive been waiting, in the shadows- Kai POV-  
  
I tilted his head in amusement and took one glance at Tyson on the stage before putting my hands over my ears while squeezing my eyes shut and joining then others groaning at Tyson's singing.  
  
All of us had to suffer with Tyson's singing for a full hour now. Nobody had dared to try and go get up and start sing, accept when Mariah and Emily went up to sing `Barbie Girl`. Which was enough for all of us to start heading for the bar and start asking for the strongest drink they'd got.  
  
I could finally let of and my hands could finally rest on the chair, I looked really weird, I could see that my ears had gone all red. But at least I didn't go red all over, when I took a look at Mariah and Emily. I could swear I saw a crack in the orange haired glasses.  
  
The boys had already started to make there way to the bar, but I didn't. I have had enough with Tyson's constant terrible singing!  
  
I waited until everyone had just reached the bar counter and then I made my way onto the stage. My eye caught something; it was an electric guitar...maybe. Well this will be interesting if I plug that in and sing we'll playing. Better than anything I suppose, so I plugged the link in and a terrible shrieking caught the attention of all of them, especially a certain baseball player.  
  
I bent down to the machine and put in a disc that was black and had the bands name also in black but sparkling. I pressed my finger against the play button and hit the guitar on.  
  
There was the shrieking noise again and all of the Teams moaning.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk, they all had no idea what I was doing. I could feel all their eyes on me and, again, a certain pair of blue eyes (A/N: I don't know what colour eyes Michael has so if you know review me and tell me please!) on me observing my every move.  
  
I waited until the intro was finished and then started to make a beat on the guitar. I was beginning to get into the music and I repeated did the beat again but it was getting louder...and louder...until it was my time to finally clash my hands against the strings.  
  
The looks of their faces was priceless, I heard Michael drop his glass in amazement as he stood there in a trance. Emily and Mariah ran back to there seats both agreeing that I was better than Tyson and they start cheering me on. That wasn't what I would expected, I thought they would roll on the floor and start laughing then later on reminding me about in and taking the mick.  
  
Then I started to sing a little bit joining the sound of the guitar.  
  
"Oh, ohhh"  
  
I slammed onto the guitar again as it hung safely.  
  
"Oh, ohhh"  
  
Then I started to make the whipping noise in the background, as if the music was whipping side to side and clashing into the louder guitar noise which was from the machine.  
  
"Oh, ohhh"  
  
I didn't notice the boys from the teams coming over to sit down.  
  
"Oh, ohhhhh..."  
  
I held the end bit down, signalling the end of the first bit.  
  
I continued to play the whipping noise again and then let my fingers rest while I sang the lyrics.  
  
"No sleep...no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer."  
  
My voice had differently changed; it was deeper than my cold voice.  
  
"Won't stop...won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer.  
  
Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected.  
  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted."  
  
The main chorus kicked in and everybody seemed to get off from their chairs. My fingers had been waiting to long and my legs wanted to move to the beat. I moved my fingers along and I forced the strings down with my other hands. I finally let my legs do something, they started to bend down and come back up again.  
  
"I've been watching, I've been waiting  
  
In the shadows for my time  
  
I've been searching, I've been living  
  
For tomorrows all my life"  
  
My fingers calmed down and the smooth beat took over again, my legs stopped moving and I opened my mouth yet again.  
  
"They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
  
Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder"  
  
I played the group of notes to end and the sudden explosion of the notes. I close my eyes forcing the chorus out yet again. I notice a movement where the teams where sat, I heard the chair moving and some footsteps coming towards the stage.  
  
"I've been watching, I've been waiting  
  
In the shadows for my time"  
  
Still with my eyes shut, I continued to sing.  
  
"I've been searching, I've been living  
  
For tomorrows all my life."  
  
I could now feel something fiddling with my shoes, now I forced my eyes open, as I could no longer keep them shut. Then I was suddenly pulled down by my scarf and I now faced him nose to nose.  
  
"Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
  
Watching, waiting for something."  
  
I couldn't help but to touch the baseball players cheek. Just to check that this wasn't some dream and then I would wake up in my bed. I could feel his tanned cheek and his dark red bangs falling besides his face. I leaned down to him, moving my hand away.  
  
"Feel me, touch me, heal me  
  
Come take me higher."  
  
He made no protest and didn't jerk me away, instead he looked like he was waiting. I leaned a bit more close, nearly touching my lips against his. I didn't seem to notice that my shoes where tipping over the edge of the stage and any minute I would-  
  
"Ep!" We both yelped as I was sent forward flying into Michael, too far.  
  
Michael lost his balance and fell onto the floor, with me ontop. Not far away you could here them all laughing and rolling on the floor.  
  
A smile crept up on his face and a laugh came out. While I was on top of him, bright red, my blue tattoos where useless to cover my embarrassment. This was a big joke, for one moment I thought Michael came up to me because...he had feelings. I guess not...he probably knew I was going to fall off.  
  
I think just then Michael saw a spark of sadness in my eyes. He stopped laughing and his face softened.  
  
I had never been so hurt in my life, all those beatings only did physical hurt to me not mental damage. Slowly, a tear formed in my eyes. I let go of the guitar and slowly got up, refusing to show my face to him.  
  
"Hey, I er didn't mean to" He stuttered.  
  
I didn't want to hear anything from him, I reached for the guitar which lay on the floor broken a bit. But slowly another hand was put ontop of mine, a tanned hand. I turned my head to face Michael yet again. Then, it was like time stopped, all the laughing had stopped and everyone paled when his lips reached mine.  
  
The red that covered my face was gone and I relaxed.  
  
I. was. in. heaven.  
  
End of Oneshot –  
  
MH: Well then there you go folks and I would like you to meet my new...author/reviewer/main reviewer that will join me in my stories! TM!  
  
TM: Yayyyyy! That's me, Tysons Mine! You got it! And don't forget to review  
  
MH: Yar or we will come over and zap your computer away.  
  
TM: Yeh. ¬_¬  
  
MH: Now then, kaboom! REVIEW! 


End file.
